


[Podfic] Oh, What a Night

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dancing, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, So much angst, and pining, tsot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:17:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span>This ficlet was spawned from <a href="http://monikakrasnorada.tumblr.com/post/114747824277/do-you-ever-wonder-if-sholto-hadnt-been-stabbed">this post</a>: Do you ever wonder, if Sholto hadn't been stabbed and had to 'leave early' that perhaps <em>he</em> might have danced with Sherlock? The two men, pining for John, finding that small comfort with each other.</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Oh, What a Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MonikaKrasnorada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonikaKrasnorada/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Oh, What a Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638427) by [MonikaKrasnorada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonikaKrasnorada/pseuds/MonikaKrasnorada). 



> Thanks to MonikaKrasnorada for permission to record. Please forgive my use of live versions of the songs within the recording, but the originals would have tripped the copyright filters on the hosting sites.

Length: 24:15  
  
MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/gz1v5u568hy0jug/Oh%2C+What+a+Night+by+MonikaKrasnorada.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/dggrg6l0qqhge4v/Oh%2C+What+a+Night+by+MonikaKrasnorada.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/oh-what-a-night-by-monikakrasnorada))  
AudioFic ([mp3/m4b](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/oh-what-night))  
  
Pre/Post Music - [Oh, What a Night (Gabe Garcia cover)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4t4yvxKDbsQ) \- The Four Seasons  
Within Music - [Don't Dream It's Over (live)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T6ZpioBJ9do) \- Crowded House & [With or Without You (live)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Ye8GLPUVsM) \- U2


End file.
